Remember Me
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Porque no importa si muero solo recuerdenme- fueron sus ultimas palabras las ultimas que pude escuchar de su boca... no el mejor summary que he hecho pero si quieren entren a echarle un vistazo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí toy de nuevo no se si ya leyeron mi primera historia pero ya la termine y decidí empezar otra si quieren ver mi otra historia está en mi perfil**

**Ahora va otra historia espero que sea de su agrado**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Vamos no me puedes atrapar- grito un chico con una cabellera y ojos del mismo color rojo, mientas era perseguido por una niña

No me dejes- dijo la niña de ojos rosas y cabello rojo claro

Mientras estos dos niños correteaban por un parque un chica estaba caminando detrás de ellos, la misma que poseía una larga cabellera como la de la niña y sus ojos también eran rosas. La chica solo vio como los niños solo seguían jugando frente a una estatua de un chico en la cual decía

"_Salvo el día pero no el suyo, el fue un verdadero héroe"_

La chica se quedo viendo esa estatua mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla

Mami, mami porque lloras?- dijo la niña mientras jalaba la falda de su mamá

No es nada mi niña- dijo mientras la acariciaba

Pasaron unos minutos y el niño no despegaba la vista de la estatua. La niña se quedo dormida en las piernas de su madre así que la chica le dijo

Hijo que pasa?- le dijo ya que su niño no había despejado su vista de la estatua

Mama se que nos decías que éramos muy chicos para saber lo que pasa pero ya no más por favor dime que le paso a nuestro papá?- dijo ya con los ojos llorosos

Solo lo conocemos por las fotos que tenemos no sabíamos ni su sonido de su voz, o su actitud por favor madre dime- dijo el chico pero ya con lagrimas en sus ojos

La chica les había prometido decirle cuando ya tuvieran edad para poder asimilar lo que su papa fue y lo que hizo para que ellos sigan vivos

Está bien hijo pero sabes que eso es mentira tú tienes algo que el atesoraba más que a su vida

El niño solo agarros u gorra y le dijo

Mama por favor no cambies el tema- dijo ya limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando serio como solía hacer su padre

Hijo te lo diré pero cuando tu hermana despierte quiero que ambos escuchen

Los tres partieron de ahí con la chica cargando a su hija y su hijo caminaba alrededor de su madre tratando de ella mientras veía a que nadie se le acerque _– Tiene la personalidad de su padre, sobreprotector- _eran los pensamientos de la madre mientras caminaban de regreso a su hogar

**Bueno aquí está este capítulo lo hice corto para tratar de abrir la historia los demás capítulos los tratare de hacer más largos**

**Nos vemos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí toy y sé lo que algunos deben estar pensando pero antes que nada si quieren reclamarle algo háganlo a mis profesores y no les aburro mas con mi vida aquí va el capitulo**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Los tres habían llegado a casa y su amorosa madre les comenzó a preparar todo para ya irse a dormir y mientras les estaba acobijando su hija le dijo

-Mama dime como era mi papá?-dijo en tono de suplica, al escuchar eso su madre se sento en medio de sus dos camas y comenzó a decir

-Hijos su padre fue un hombre fuerte, orgulloso, calculador, terco, era muy frío cuando se lo proponía pero...- la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero quería terminar de describir a quien en vida fue su eterno acompañante -a pesar de que siempre se mostraba frío ante todos, el se preocupaba por todos y siempre nos protegió prefería recibir todo el daño antes que cualquiera de nosotros...- ya no pudo mas ya que por cada palabra que decía recordaba cada momento que tuvieron juntos pero aun mas recuerdas cuales fueron sus últimos momentos juntos

**Flashback**

-DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE PELEARIAMOS JUNTOS COMO PAREJA- gritaba una pelirroja mientras trataba de detener a su futuro esposo

-Blossom perdón... pero no expondré ni tu vida ni la de mi hijo así q perdón- el chico solo se alejaba mientras sus dos hermanos la detenían y no la dejaban moverse

-PERO QUE HACEN DEJENME IR... BUTTERCUO BUBBLES AYUDENME- pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que sus hermanas solo se acercaron y la abrazaron susurrándole_ –perdón hermana pero él tiene razón- _esas palabras solo destrozaron a la chica que dejo de luchar y se dio cuenta de que sería la última vez que vería a su amado

**Fin del flashback**

-MAMA MAMA QUE TE PASA?- decían los pequeños niños mientras la movían ya que su madre no se movía y solo lloraba en silencio

-Nada niños- decía la chica mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas

-Pero mami estabas llorando- dijo su pequeño niño le veía con ojos preocupados pero a laves penetrantes

_-Es tan igual a él- _No me pasa nada y ahora a dormir mis niños tienen que estar bien dormidos para mañana para mañana- dijo mientras los acobijaba- recuerden que mañana es su primer día de clases-dijo mientras se acerco a su hijo y le dijo

-Que sueñes con los angelitos Brick- y beso en la frente a su hijo el cual llevaba con orgullo el nombre de uno de los más grandes héroes de la tierra

-Descansa mi querido Bombón- Y entonces solo salió del cuarto de sus hijos

Cuando la chica se preparaba para dormir no podía evitar soltar una que otra lagrima, ella debía ser fuerte por sus hijos debía sacarles adelantes pero solo cuando estaba solo se mostraba de la manera en la que se sentía por dentro

-Quien diría que algún día derramaría lagrimas por ti- dijo mientras en el cielo ella imaginaba a su único amor...

**Perdon por tardar tanto y mas para que este capítulo sea muy corto pero esque toy re ocupado con deberes, entrenamientos, exámenes, campeonatos hoy y el lunes mi almuerzo fue una lata de jugo **

**Espero que les hay gustado y porfa dejen reviews**

**Nos vemos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí toy de nuevo... espero que no hayan esperado mucho pero ahora que tuve una tarde libre decidí escribir sin más que agregar aquí va el capitulo pero antes...**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

**Blossom´s Pov**

Estaba dejando a los niños en la escuela y vi como ambos se alejaban y entraban a la que de ahora en adelante seria su escuela, de pronto escucho como un niñito se cayó y comenzó a llorar pero no estuvo así por mucho tiempo ya que un chico de unos 25 años se acerco y lo alzo en sus brazos y comenzó a decirle cosas que para los humanos a esta distancia seria inaudible pero para mi no

_-Vamos muchacho no llores-_ en estos momentos a mi mente vinieron los momentos en los que compartí con Brick momentos ya tan lejanos...

**Flashback**

-Brick vamos a ser padres- decía mientas esperaba la reacción de su actual novio

-Blossom no puedo creerlo – dijo mientras abrazaba a la persona que más amaba y sin darnos cuenta ambos estábamos en el cielo festejando como locos que íbamos a ser padres

* * *

><p>Pensé que esta noticia sería bien recibida por mi familia... pero que equivocada estuve en estos momentos Brick luchando por su vida contra toda mi familia y sus hermanos no hacían más que reírse de cómo sus novias atacaban con todos su poder a su hermano mayor<p>

-Sabía que no eran de confianza, maldito- gritaba mi padre mientras lanzaba misiles los cuales eran esquivados

-Maldito como fuiste capaz de tocar a mi hermana- gritaba la poseedora de ojos verdes

-Yo confiaba en ti, cómo pudiste- decía mi hermana menor

-Cuánto tiempo más estarán así?- me dije a mi mismo mientras decidí ir a dentro de la casa, ya se cansaran

**Fin del Flashback**

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo al recordar como casi matan al padre de mis hijos, decidí ir a caminar y dirigirme a los lugares donde solía estar con Brick. En ese momento solo veo el cielo y a mi mente vino ese momento en el que el cielo estaba prendido en llamas y lo últimos que vi de él fui su silueta que se alejaba para nunca volver

-Hoy es el día no?- esa voz, regreso a ver y veo a mis hermanas con _sus _hermanos

-Si- dije casi susurrando

En eso todos comenzamos a flotar y salimos volando de ahí, al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a un lugar en el que se divisaba un enorme cráter y al inicio de este estaba una cruz de madera la cual estaba adornada con una bufanda roja que se mecía con el ritmo del viento. Cada paso que daba, cada vez que parpadeaba era como si pudiera verlo como si pudiera ver lo que hizo.

-Hola hermano- dijo el menor de los rowdy mientras aguantaba o trataba de aguantar todo el dolor que causaba estar en este lugar

Todos se acercaron uno por uno a la tumba improvisada de la única persona que me mostro que en toda situación hay una luz, yo me acerque a y no pude más

-Sé que debo ser fuerte... pero no puedo más si ti no puedo más- en eso siento que alguien me puso la mano en mi hombro pero cuando regrese a ver no había nadie

-Brick- susurre

Después de estar un rato ahí todos regresamos a ver a nuestros hijos y cuando llegamos no podía creer lo que estaba ahí la directora Keane **(jejejej) **estaba con mi hijo, el hijo de Buttercup y el hijo de Bubbles estaban con algunos rasguños en la cara y con su ropa rasgada

-Señoritas Him tenemos que hablar- entonces pensé _– sí que es como su padre- _

Después de las directora nos había explicado lo que paso no podía creer que en el primer día se haya peleado y con sus primos pero que le voy a hacer no por nada lleva el nombre de Brick...

Esta será una difícil tarea, criarlos solos...

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy se que no es muy largo pero enserio toy bien cansado y la verdad se me hace difícil hacer una buena historia **

**Si les gusto díganme y si no también cualquier review es aceptado**

**Nos vemos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí toy de nuevo, sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y tienen el permiso para matarme per por favor no de una manera dolorosa... sin más que decir aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Todos esperaban que habría una paz y tranquilidad en todo Townsville después de que el más grande héroe de todos dio su vida para protegerla a toda costa, pero en esos momentos en el bosque de Townsville se podía escuchar y ver explosiones por doquier pero a diferencia de las que antes se veía estas solo asustaban a los animales cercanos ya que los causantes de las explosiones no tenían la intención de destruir la ciudad.

-Vamos niños eso es todo lo que tienen- decía un joven de cabellera negra mientras esquivaba los hábiles golpes de los que parecían ser sus hijos y sobrinos.

-Niños si no se esfuerzan más no llegaran a ser grandes héroes- decía otro rubio mientras lanzaba ondas de energía que difícilmente podían esquivar hasta que los niños llegaron a su límite y todos bajaron a la tierra y se arrodillaron mientras jadeaban y les costaba respirar

-Déjanos descansar un rato por favor Butch- decía un chico muy parecido al joven de cabellera negra

-Si es verdad déjennos descansar- decía un niño parecido al de cabellera rubia

-Blaze, Blumme no puedo creer que esa fue toda tu fuerza y -_plaff_- yo soy tu papá Blaze- dijo Butch mientras su hijo se sobaba la cabeza pero a lo lejos tres chicas se reían por la acción de los chicos mientras Buttercup susurraba _–es idéntico a su padre-_

-Bryan, Bunny esa fue toda tu velocidad, niños tendrán que esforzarse más- dijo el chico mientras solo veía a sus hijos pero cuando quiso ver cómo estaban sus sobrinos solo vio como Bombón estaba con sus primas pero Brick estaba de pie y sorprendió a todos lo que escucharon

-La pelea todavía no ha acabado- en ese momento al ver a ese niño que llevaba la sangre de su difunto hermano en las venas pero más que otra cosa eran su ojos los mismos que mostraban la determinación que caracterizaba al líder de los rowdyruff boys, a los dos chicos les vino la imagen de cómo su hermano mayor los veía mientras los entrenaba

-Está bien Brick veamos cuanto más puedes seguir- y entonces ambos chicos se lanzaron a atacar a Brick, pero mientras peleaban solo veían que el peleaba como su hermano.

_-Hermano etarias orgulloso de tu hijo- _pensaron mientras comenzaban a recordar la discusión que tuvieron antes de que nazca...

**Flashback**

-No lo haremos Brick estás loco?- su hermano de pelo negro lo cogió de su chompa y lo miraba directo a sus ojos

-Entiendan... tengo el presentimiento de que esta calma no durara mucho- decía mientras se soltó del agarre de su hermano y miraba hacia el horizonte

-Hermano entiende ya todo está bien no hay necesidad de eso, además tenemos poderes que es lo peor que puede pasar- dijo el menor de los tres

-Chicos se que tenemos poderes pero eso no nos hace inmortales- todos formaron un silencio- así que si me pasa algo quiero que entrenen a mi hijo o hija entendieron?

-Está bien- dijeron no muy seguros de lo que hacían

**Fin del Flashback**

Los chicos decidieron ver que tan fuerte era el hijo de Brick así que ambos se alejaron y concentraron un poco de poder a sus manos y unieron su ataque a su sobrino

-Vamos detenlo Brick- decían mientras solo veían como su sobrino se ponía en una posición para detener el ataque

Las chicas al ver esto se levantaron y Blossom corrió para ayudar a su hijo pero no espero que de las manos de su hijo se formaran dos olas de energía y las lanzara para contrarrestar el ataque de sus tíos hasta que puso todos su fuerza y destruyo ese ataque para que ese ataque fuera a sus tíos los cuales solo lo esquivaron sin mayor esfuerzo

-ESTAN LOCOS O QUE?- dijo la morena mientras golpeaba a su querido esposo y a su hermano- pudieron matarlo

Blossom se acerco a su hijo que no se movía de ese lugar y permanecía inmóvil

-Hijo estas bien?- dijo mientras escucho un susurro

_-Por qué interrumpieron- _dijo y solo alzo su cara y grito- NO SE METAN EN MI ENTRENAMIENTO

Todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Blossom porque sabía que además de parecerse a Brick también heredo su orgullo y ella solo lo abrazo para calmarlo

-Hijo es suficiente mañana continuaras- pero su hijo se había desmayado de su esfuerzo era idéntico a él

**Flashback**

-Si esto sigue así ese maldito monstruo destruirá la ciudad- dijo una desesperada Bubbles

-Tranquilos tengo un plan- dijo Brick con su característica calma- tenemos que atacarlo con todo en un solo golpe asi que les daré el tiempo para que concentren todo su poder y lo ataque con todo

-Estás loco tu solo no podrás distraerlo yo te ayudare- dijo Blossom

-No, tu eres el centro del ataque así que lo hare solo y no aceptare un no por respuesta- nadie decía nada- además ya intentaron todo y ni su robot pudo con él así que es todo o nada

-Está bien, cuídate- todos se comenzaron a alejar pero Blossom se quedo y le dijo

-No lo hagas- y una pequeña lagrima se le escapo

-No te preocupe no te dejare que nada me pase, anda te están esperando-

Ella se alejo a donde están sus hermanas y sus respectivas contrapartes para unirse y comenzar a concentrar su poderes mientras a lo lejos un chico de ojos como el fuego estaba distrayendo a esa bestia

-Vamos no me atrapas maldito monstruo- decía mientras esquivaba los ataques de su rival hasta que un golpe le tomo por sorpresa y lo atrapo en sus manos para comenzar a aplastarlo mientras solo ponía su atención el él

-Aaahh se que no es momento para apresurarlos pero DENSE PRISA- gritaba mientras trataba de no ser aplastado por las manos de esa bestia y de repente un ataque le traspaso a la bestia y lo soltó para caer en el piso

-Estás bien Brick- dijo Blossom al acercarse a Brick

-Si estoy bien dijo mientras se levanto pero al sentir como Blossom le toco en sus costillas grito de dolor y se desmayo

-Brick... nunca cambias- solo lo alzaron mientras se dirigieron a sus casas

**Fin del Flashback**

-Dijiste que me dejarías pero lo hiciste- entonces Blossom solo cargo a su hijo para dirigirse a su casa con sus dos hijos

* * *

><p>Nos muy lejos de ahí una persona cubierta con una capa negra dicia<p>

-Cuando me dejaras volver?- mientras de la nada un viejo con un bastón de reloj le respondió

-Se paciente... además sin mi ya estarías muerto sé un poco más agradecido- dijo el viejo

-Oye me tuviste reparando cosas a través del tempo por no sé cuantos años quiero volver con mi familia- dijo mientras regreso a ver y se podía ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre

-No te preocupes tu último trabajo es este _pero luego no podrás volver- _dijo lo último en susurro- vámonos necesito explicarte tu último trabajo

* * *

><p>Blossom regreso a ver a un lugar en el que parecía que alguien la observaba pero no había nada<p>

-Mamá que pasa?- dejo su pequeña hija

-Nada hija... vámonos- solo se alejaron

**Que tal... merece reviews? Díganme si les gusto y adivinen quien era el chico de último aunque sé que ya lo saben**

**Nos vemos...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí toy de nuevo... perdón por demorare tanto pero toy bien atareado últimamente y casi no avanzo ni a comer, pero no les aburro más con mi vida aquí va el capítulo de hoy. En este capítulo es más o menos que fue lo que paso con Brick la razón de porque murió **

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

En la casa de una familia de pelirrojos donde todos los presentes se encontraban dormidos y descansando después de un arduo entrenamiento, pero un cierto cuarto de la casa había una chica que estaba siendo observada por dos niños mientras hablaba y sudaba entre sueños

-Mami por favor despierta- decía el pequeño mientras trataba de moverla para que se despierte

-MAMIIIII- decía la niña mientras era abrazada por su hermano para que dejara de llorar

Pero tan pronto como comenzó la chica se levanto y al ver a sus dos hijos con una expresión de miedo en sus caras solo se acomodo bien y les dijo tiernamente

-Vengan aquí niños- los dos niños la abrazaron mientras lloraban- tranquilos todo va a estar bien – decía mientras trataba de calmarlos un poco

Después de unos minutos sus hijos se quedaron dormidos en su cama y ella solo les acomodo para que duerman bien, pero cuando termino de hacerlo se dijo asimisma

- Yo debía haber estado contigo Brick- en ese momento solo venia a su mente todo lo que había pasado el fatídico en el que su amado había dado todo por proteger a sus seres queridos

**Flashback**

_Una semana después de que se dio a conocer a la ciudad que los líderes de las powerpuff girls y de los rowdyruff boys hiban a ser pronto una familia todo parecía que estaba yendo bien y tranquilo ya que los ataques de monstruos estaba menorando y la taza de criminalidad en __Townsville había descendido considerablemente. Pero en esta calma había algo que no estaba bien y eso solo lo sabia el chico mas frio y calculador de Townsville, ese era Brick_

_-Brick que te pasa? esas muy distraído últimamente- decía Blossom mientras caminaba con Brick por las calles de su amada ciudad_

_-Blossom yo ya te he dicho que es lo que me asa no puedo decirte más que eso- decía mientras no despejaba la vista del cielo en el mismo del cual sentía que algo se acercaba_

_-Vamos Brick ya lo discutimos, todo está bien ahora todo es paz y gracias a que ustedes vinieron al lado bueno- decía mientras solo abrazaba al futuro padre de su hijo_

_-Creo que tienes razón no debería preocuparme...- pero cuando termino de decir eso el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y unas risas siniestras llenaban el ambiente _

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vinos mis niñas- decía HIM mientras se materializaba_

_-TUUUU, que diablos haces aquí- dijo Brick poniéndose al frente de Blossom para defenderla_

_-Blossom llama a mis hermanos y a las chicas esto se pondrá muy peligroso- decía Brick mientras recordaba de lo que era capaz HIM con tal de conseguir lo que quería_

_-Ya lo he hecho- dijo mientras también tomaba un pose de pelea_

_Ambos salieron al ataque antes de que HIM haga su movimiento pero antes de golpearlo Brick empujo a Blossom y recibió una herida provocada por un rayo que era proveniente de al que con mucho desprecio les decía "hijos", si ese era Mojo jojo_

_-Fiiiiuuu estuvo cerca- dijo mientras fingió miedo- pero ahora es mi turno- rápidamente ataco a los dos pero Brick hacia lo posible para que algún ataque llegara a Blossom la misma que estaba quedando cansada rápidamente debido a su condición_

_Cuando Brick se descuido Mojo ataco a Blossom con su rayo y el ataque estuvo muy cerca de dar pero Blossom desapareció y se escucho una voz que dijo_

_-No que tu ibas a dominar al mundo solo- entonces el mono se dio cuenta de que los demás chicos habían llegado_

_-Pero que hermosa reunión familiar- decía HIM mientras comenzó a levantarse- lástima que no va a terminar con un final feliz _

_Entonces alzo sus tenazas y comenzó a lanzar llamaradas por todos lados los mismos que estaban destruyendo a la ciudad mientras que los chicos trataban de evitar que matara a más gente _

_-Chicos tenemos que evacuar la ciudad- dijo el mayor de los rowdy- encárguense de eso yo y Butch los distraeremos_

_-Por qué Butch?- dijo Blossom frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de desafiar a Brick _

_-Blossom no hagas más escándalo y hagan lo que les digo- dijo mientras ponía sus ojos de pocos amigos_

_-Está bien- Blossom sabía que Brick solo ponía esa mirada cuando estaba decidido a matar a cualquiera que se meta en su camino. Rápidamente los rubios comenzaron a recoger a la gente para llevarlos a un lugar seguro mientras las dos chicas restantes trataban de desviar las ráfagas de poder producidas por la pelea de los chicos con HIM y Mojo ,que se dirigían a la ciudad_

_-Bueno basta de juegos- dijo HIM mientras desapareció y tomo a Brick por el cuello para luego clavar su brazo que se había transformado en una daga negra_

_-BRICKKKKK- grito su hermano pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que Mojo le había disparado por la espalda causándole un daño inmenso y mandándolo al suelo_

_-Ma..al..di..to- dijo Brick mientras escupía sangre por la boca- no se saldrán con la suya_

_-Mi querido amigo ustedes solo siguen vivos porque yo quiero que sigan vivos-dijo casi en susurro a su oído_

_En ese momento llegaron los demás para unirse a la pelea que aunque eran 6 contra 2 estaba dispareja y mientras seguía pasando el tiempo cada vez todo se comenzaba a complicar hasta que los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no podían ganar_

_-Esto está mal-decía Butch mientras le costaba respirar _

_-Si no hacemos algo nos van a matar- decía Bubbles mientras comenzaba a poner los ojos llorosos_

_En ese momento recibieron una señal del profesor que les decía que debían salir de ahí rápido lo cual hicieron a regañadientes ya que veían como HIM y Mojo destruían la ciudad pero en cierto momento HIM alzo sus manos y comenzaron a unirse sombras en sus manos que cada vez se hacían más grandes y lo siguiente que lograron oír fue – Ya no me sirves- entonces con una mano lanzo una daga que atravesó el pecho del Mono mientras esta caía inerte al piso _

_Al llegar a la casa del profesor comenzaron a discutir de lo que harían pero cada vez a los lejos se veía que esa onda de poderes se estaba haciendo más y más grande hasta que Brick dijo _

_-Chicos es hora- dijo y sus hermanos solo asintieron para ponerse al lado de Blossom y cogerle de ambos brazos _

_-Que hacen?- dijo la morena que iba a golpear a su novio pero entonces Brick hablo_

_-Chicas ustedes más que nadie saben de lo que mis poderes son capaces por eso quiero que se queden aquí TODOS- dijo mientras se daba la vuela para irse_

_-Brick aunque tus poderes sean sorprendentes no podrás hacer nada frente a HIM- dijo Bubbles tratando de razonar con Brick_

_-Chicas con lo que voy a hacer estoy seguro de que mandare a HIM al otro mundo pero...- solo cerró los ojos y continuo- les pido que cuiden bien de Blossom_

_Entonces comenzó a caminar hasta la salida ero Blossom simplemente no podía permitir lo que iba pasar _

_-DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE PELEARIAMOS JUNTOS COMO PAREJA- gritaba desesperadamente mientras trataba de traba de zafarse de los que eran sus futuros cuñados_

_-Blossom perdón... pero no expondré ni tu vida ni la de mi hijo así que perdón- el chico solo se alejaba mientras sus dos hermanos la detenían y no la dejaban moverse_

_-PERO QUE HACEN DEJENME IR... BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES AYUDENME- pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que sus hermanas solo se acercaron y la abrazaron susurrándole__–perdón hermana pero él tiene razón-__esas palabras solo destrozaron a la chica que dejo de luchar y se dio cuenta de que sería la última vez que vería a su amado_

_El chico salió de la casa y se fue volando para nunca más volver..._

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando termino de recordar eso solo se acerco a su ventana al sentir que alguien la estuvo observando pero al no ver a nadie solo se dedico a apreciar de la hermosa luna que estaba ahí

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de la noche un chico con una cabellera roja veía como su amada sufría pero no podía hacer nada eso se lo había dicho el viejo<p>

-Chico no deberías estar aquí- dijo un viejo mientras tocaba el hombro de su nuevo discípulo

-Lo sé pero solo me gustaría verla una vez más y hablarle para decirle que no estoy muerto- decía mientras no despejaba la vista de su amada familia

-Como te lo dije antes y te diré de nuevo no puedes hablarles no aun- dijo este mientras desaparecía

El chico solo miraba a la luna mientras el comenzaba a recordar sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos...

**Esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les hay gustado y díganme si les gusto o también si no le gusto, prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido **

**Nos vemos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo y les digo sinceramente perdón pero es q con el cole y las demás cosas he estado atareado a demás de q no sabía cómo continuarlo pero basta de esto aquí les va el capitulo**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

El chico de cabellera roja y orbes del mismo color estaba viendo la luna mientras pensaba en q fue lo último que vivió con sus amigos y familia, recordaba las risas, la peleas y todos esos momentos al lado de su único amor

Mientras el chico recordaba sus felices momentos también llego a su mente la última vez que vio os ojos de la persona que más amaba pero no era un bonito recuerdo el ver esos ojos que usualmente eran llenos de vida pero que en ese lejano momento se encontraban llenos de lagrimas

**-**Muchacho ya deberías descansar- decía un viejo que se materializo a su lado

-Y vas a seguir con eso- dijo con pesadez en su voz- ya te dije que entre más rápido acabe con esta estúpida tarea más rápido regresare con mi familia... _y eso es lo único que quiero- _pensó mirando de nuevo a la luna

**Flashback**

_-DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE PELEARIAMOS JUNTOS COMO PAREJA- gritaba desesperadamente mientras trataba de traba de zafarse de los que eran sus futuros cuñados_

_-Blossom perdón... pero no expondré ni tu vida ni la de mi hijo así que perdón- el chico solo se alejaba mientras sus dos hermanos la detenían y no la dejaban moverse_

_-PERO QUE HACEN DEJENME IR... BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES AYUDENME- pero el ya solo escuchaba susurros en el aire mientras no regresaba a ver pues sabría que si veía quería regresar y en este momento lo que necesitaba era pelear con HIM_

_El volaba con toda su velocidad mientras solo se concentraba en la pelea en la que tal vez pierda su vida. Cuando estaba llegando podía ver que esa bola de sombras estaba creciendo más y más_

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de HIM pudo ver que ese no era un poder cualquiera sino uno muy diferente ya que dentro de él se podía ver como las sombras tenían cara y se escuchaba gritos esto solo hizo que Brick se preguntara que planeaba hacer con un poder así_

_-Impresionante verdad?- dijo mientras ponía una risa de maniático- aquí están todas las almas de las personas que no pudieron salvar toda su energía es mía..._

_-Sientes esa depresión, esa agonía, esa es la verdad del mundo y aunque ustedes intenten ser unos héroes no podrán cambiar a todo el mundo- HIM estaba disfrutando oír como la gente sufría y al ver la cara de su "hijo" sabía que él también sabia eso_

_-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo ya alzando su mirada para ver como esas sombras se retorcían y gritaban su nombre con frases de desesperación y culpándolo de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlas- pero no dejare que tú seas quien decida por esa gente, sé que hay gente que no merece vivir pero yo sé que hay personas que merecen vivir y mientras yo esté vivo no te dejare que hagas lo que quieras_

_-Muchacho no entiendes verdad- dijo mientras ponía su voz afeminada- no pueden matarme han logrado vencerme varias veces pero nunca han podido matarme, es más cada vez que regreso me hace más fuerte pero no perderé tiempo contigo esta vez será su turno de MORIR- y con eso lanza esa bola de energía en dirección de Brick_

_-Esquívalo si quieres pero solo lograras que destruya tu amada ciudad- decía mientras reía_

_Brick formo dos bolas de energía y trato de hacerlo explotar en el aire ya que con eso la destrucción no sería tan grande pero se sorprendió cuando vio que sus poderes traspasaron a esa enorme bola de energías_

_-Es inútil te dije que este poder es muy especial no lo detendrás con esos simples ataques- decía triunfante pero a Brick se le ocurrió algo que tal vez detendría a ese poder_

_Brick fue directo hacia ese poder y lo intento detener con sus manos pero mientras lo detenía todas las sombras comenzaron a entrar a su cuerpo y cada segundo era una agonía para Brick ya que al sentir la desesperación de las sombras le hacia ver que la vida no es solo felicidad _

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ veamos cuanto puedes aguantar- decía mientras solo veía como Brick se retorcía de dolor y luego comenzara a gritar- aahhhh música para mis oídos_

_A la mente de Brick vino una Imagen y con esa imagen en su cabeza sabía que no podía perder con sus manos mando una onda de viento que abrió una abertura en el poder y con esa abertura él entro a la mitad del poder y comenzó a absorber todos la energías negativas mientras ponía toda su fuerza para poder concentrarlas en su cuerpo_

_-Pero que diablos?- era o que dijo HIM al ver que su "querido hijo" estaba haciendo desaparecer su gran poder usando su propio cuerpo_

_Cuando termino de drenar el poder de HIM Brick se mostraba que estaba cansado pero con sus últimas fuerzas se movió a una velocidad que parecía que se teletransporto a las espaldas de HIM entonces en su brazo se formo un aura con forma de cuchilla de color rojo (su aura) y negro (por las sombras) _

_-Toma una cucharada de tu propia medicina- dijo mientras lo atravesó con su brazo_

_-AAHHHHHHH- HIM comenzó a recibir cargas eléctricas mientras se comenzaba a desvanecer_

_-Bien hecho Brick- comenzó a aplaudir- no esperaba menos de ti...pero ese ataque será tu último ataque esas almas te destruirán y no quedara nada de ti ni tus recuerdos- HIM solo termino por desvanecerse en el aire quedando solo Brick con un aura maligna que se estaba desatando_

_-AHHHHHHHH- Brick a duras pena podía contener a esas almas en su cuerpo pero ya no podía más simplemente las almas se desataron de su cuerpo formándose un vórtice de oscuridad alrededor de Brick y este solo pensaba _

_-"__Porque no importa si muero solo recuérdenme"-fueron las últimas palabras antes de ser absorbido por ese vórtice de oscuridad_

**Fin del Flashback**

-La verdad te lo digo sinceramente muchas gracias a ti puedo tener una oportunidad de estar con mi familia una vez más- decía con una voz llena de gratitud algo muy raro en el frío joven

-_Brick... cada vez que dices eso me hace sentir mal lo que va a pasar- _pensó el viejo mientras solo observaba a su pequeño discípulo

-Brick siento decirte esto pero tú no podrás regresar...lo siento- en ese momento Brick solo lo regreso a ver con unos ojos muy preocupados

-Si esto es una broma ya basta por favor- dijo con esperanza de lo que hoyo sea mentira pero al no oír ninguna respuesta supo que era la inevitable verdad- ENTONCES TODO LO QUE HIZE FUE EN VANO

-No Brick...-el viejo no termino ya que Brick había le había cogido del cuello y levantado del suelo

-Me usaste- dijo- desde un principio me usaste

-NO Brick...entiende..- dijo mientras trataba de respirar- recuerda..a...to-o-da..esa...gent-e...que-e-e..salvaste

-Pero...- no dijo nada y lo soltó

-A demás tú sabes que HIM regresara más fuerte que nunca- dijo mientras trataba de razonar con el pelirojo- sabes que tus hermanos ya no podrán ni hacerle frene por eso te salve de tu final entiende estuviste a punto de morir y te he dado muchos más poderes para enfrentarte a HIM y que lo mandes al infierno a donde debe estar

Brick solo alzo su vista y siguió caminando de largo sin mirar atrás pero el viejo pudo ver que en sus ojos caía una pequeña lágrima una única lágrima

-Entiende Brick fue necesario ya que me ayudaste a restaurar las líneas del tiempo- dijo mientras le veía irse- y salvaste a tanta gente...

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado siéntanse libres de dar su opinión**

**Nos vemos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olas aquí toy de nuevo... lo se mucha espera, espero me perdonen pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar y ahora que tengo un espacio libre lo hare **

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

-Entiende Brick fue necesario ya que me ayudaste a restaurar las líneas del tiempo- dijo mientras le veía irse- y salvaste a tanta gente...

**Flashback**

_Un chico de cabellera roja flotaba en lo que parecía ser la oscuridad infinita mientras no podía mover un dedo de lo cansado que estaba_

_-Abre los ojos muchacho- dijo una voz mientras el chico trataba de abrirlo cansadamente mientras solo se caía en algo que parecía la nada_

_El chico comenzó a levantarse lentamente para tratar de orientarse pero por más que veía a su alrededor no veía nada más que su propio cuerpo con su ropa desgarrada pero sin una gota de sangre ni siquiera sentía dolor solo cansancio_

_De la nada un viejo con un bastón apareció y vio a los ojos a Brick el cual se puso en posición de defensa listo para atacar pero el viejo, que ni siquiera pronuncio una mísera palabra, hizo que el chico escuchara su voz_

_-"Muchacho no te hare daño"- entonces el se tranquilizo y pregunto_

_-Dónde estoy?- dijo no muy seguro de donde estaba- qué me paso?- volvió a preguntar recordando lo último que vivió fue lo que según él fue su muerte_

_-"Muchacho tu has sido elegido para tener una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para esta vez detener definitivamente a HIM"- el chico seguía confundido ya que no entendía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_- A que te refieres con "elegido"- pregunto intrigado por las palabras del viejo_

_-"Mira hijo ustedes no han sido los únicos héroes del mundo pero de todos los héroes"- entonces de la nada veía imágenes de personas que parecían luchar contra otras- "tú eres el más apto para enfrentarse a HIM"_

_-Pero mis hermanos y las chicas también son muy fuertes, es más si no mal recuerdo nunca pudimos vencer a las chicas- dijo recordando sus batalla titánicas_

_-"Era porque siempre hubo sentimientos de por medio"- el joven tuvo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -"nunca podían vencer porque nunca quisieron hacerles daño"_

_-Pero aun están mis hermanos- dijo de nuevo – Boomer es más rápido y Butch es más fuerte _

_-"Niño tal vez eso haya sido cuando ustedes recién fueron creados pero a estas altura tanto tu velocidad y tu fuerza superan o incluso sobrepasan a las de tus hermanos"_

_-"Chico tú estuviste dispuesto a dar tú vida por tus seres queridos y eso es algo que pocos harían"- entonces comenzó a mover sus manos mientras el maltrecho cuerpo y su desgastada ropa se comenzaban a poner como eran antes de la pelea_

_-"Yo te entrenare, te daré más poderes de los que tenias y todo lo que tienes que hacer es sellar a HIM de una vez por todas"- entonces solo vio como el chico no prestaba atención de lo que decía_

_El chico ya no prestaba atención ya que todos sus pensamientos tenían como protagonistas a la poseedora de los orbes rosas, la misma chica que hizo del criminal más frío de todos amara_

_-"Muchacho se en lo que estas pensando, por eso te tengo una propuesta"- el joven miro con intriga mientras escuchaba atentamente_

_-"Volverás a ver a tu familia pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga sin dudar y sin preguntar"- el viejo pensó que el se iba a demorar meditando su propuesta pero sin esperar nada el joven dijo_

_-Está bien- entonces solo pensaba- "espérenme chicos"_

* * *

><p><em>-¡ES EL FIN!- se veía como miles de personas gritaban desesperadamente mientras el cielo se teñía de un color anaranjado mientras un meteorito se acercaba cada vez más a la tierra <em>

_Entre toda la gente se podía ver a una pequeña niña que lloraba mientras sostenía a un pequeño conejito en su mano, un auto antiguo que no podía frenar se dirigía a la indefensa niña. De la nada la niña desapareció y se podía ver como no muy lejos de ahí un joven encapuchado le decía dulcemente_

_-No llores todo estará bien- entonces el se comenzó a elevar en el aire hasta comenzar a formar una estela de color rojo._

_Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todo el planeta alzo sus brazo y lanzo una onda ultrasonora que comenzó a hacer que cada ser vivo del planeta se durmiera pero no muy lejos de donde había estado, la niñita media dormida susurro- "gracias...por-r...salva-ar-no-os-s..." y se quedo dormida _

_-Wuuuaooo en serio estos poderes son interesantes- dijo Brick mientras veía sus manos_

_-Te dije que te daría poderes inimaginables pero solo recuerda no por eso eres inmortal así que ten cuidado- dijo mientras desapareció_

_-Muy bien a detener ese estúpido meteoro- entonces en sus manos se comenzaron a formar dos grandes ondeas de poder y las lanzo al meteorito el cual no se inmuto ni un poco._

_-Pero qué?- Brick estaba anonadado ya que ese fue el ataque más fuerte que hay hecho en su vida pero ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño _

_Cada vez el meteorito se estaba acercando más y por más que intentaba destruirlo no lo conseguía, llego el momento en que el meteorito estaba tan cerca que su única opción era detenerlo con las manos y eso fue lo que intento hacer pero conforme seguía pasando el tiempo el meteoro seguía ganándole, y no importaba que tanta fuerza ponía no lograba que ese meteoro se detenga o retroceda. Cada segundo que pasaba se estaba acercando el final de la humanidad y por más que Brick intentara era inútil ese sería el fin de todo, Brick se dejo caer en el inmenso pueblo donde salió, pero lo que vio cuando trato de ponerse de pie fue a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con ojos tristes mientras le decía_

_-A-a-l-l...me-e-no-os-s...lo-o...in-te-en-ta-an-te...- y esa niñita cerro sus ojitos esperando su fin pero Brick al ver a esa pequeña niña pensó "No dejare que esa pequeña niña muera tan joven"_

_Se levanto de los escombros y comenzó a volar de nuevo hacia el meteoro pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a ceder puso todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a contener a el inmenso cuerpo azul a su mente vinieron imágenes de la chica que era dueña de su corazón y sabia que si no lo lograba nunca podría ver de nuevo a su Blossom. Entonces comenzó a reunir toda su aura y hizo que ese gran meteoro retrocediera pero aun así no acababa de poner a salvo a esa gente, entonces con las ondas de ultasonido comenzó a dirigirla hacia el enorme cuerpo que poco a poco comenzó a desquebrajarse, pero aun poniendo toda su fuerza no lograba destruirlo_

_-¡DEMONIOS!- el pelirrojo estaba comenzándose a desesperar ya que por más que estaba poniéndole todo su ser en esto no podía detenerlo_

_El meteorito comenzó a hacer que la tierra temblara ocasionando que varios edificios comenzaran a destruirse, Brick con lo que le quedaba de fuerza voló donde estaba la pequeña niña para imaginarse como seria su hija en ese momento ella comenzó a toser un poco y logro enfocar un poco sus ojos mientras a Brick se le partía el corazón, ¿Cómo era posible de que no pudiera proteger a esa niña?_

_El gran meteoro comenzó a destruir los edificios más altos hasta que Brick no pudo más y simplemente exploto concentro toda la fuerza que le quedaba y alrededor de su cuerpo se formo su aura pero esta vez su aura no solo le rodeaba sino que también comenzó a expandirse y formo dos enormes brazos los cuales imitaban los movimientos de Brick y él estaba manteniendo sus brazos en el aire para detener el meteorito_

_Lo había conseguido había detenido el meteorito, dejo de avanzar pero esto no acababa había detenido el meteoro pero no podía estar así por siempre. Sin saber cómo Brick comenzó a hacer que su aura formara unos tentáculos de energía los cuales comenzaron a ayudar para que el gran meteorito retroceda cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su espalda salieron incluso más tentáculos pero estos se comenzaron a mover por voluntad propia y hicieron algo de lo que Brick no sabía que podía hacer._

_Comenzaron a desquebrajar e mismo espacio y formando una especie de agujero negro comenzó a absorber al gran meteorito que después de unos minutos no quedaba más de él que el simple recuerdo_

_Brick estaba exhausto pero cuando iba a caer ese viejo apareció a su lado _

_-Bien hecho muchacho- y sin más los 2 desaparecieron frente a los ojos de una niñita que nunca los olvidaría_

**Fin del Flashback**

-Se que tal vez no me quieras hacer caso pero era necesario...- el viejo solo permanecía viendo a la casa que el joven estaba viendo antes

-Así que esta es tu familia- en la ventana podía ver como una niñita corría de lado a lado gritando

-"Mamá no quiero comer eso"- y solo escucho otra voz muy parecida a la del joven

-"Madre gracias por los alimentos, ahora voy a fuera a entrenar"- _wuuaoo ese niño es muy parecido a su padre incluso en su actitud_- pensabael viejo mientras veía que por la puerta salía un pequeño niño que antes de irse volando regreso a su madre y le hizo una reverencia

-"Hijo espera"- dijo y entonces le puso una gorra que le quedaba un poco grande la misma que se veía muy vieja pero muy cuidada

-"Gracias madre"- respondió muy respetuosamente

-Pero que serio niño- dijo el viejo mientras solo desapareció antes de que ese niño le vea

-Hijo que pasa- pregunto Blossom al ver a su hijo muy serio

-No es nada es que... creí que ahí estaba alguien- dijo mientras solo vio a su madre para luego emprender vuelo

-Brick estarías orgulloso de tu hijo- dijo Blossom con un deje de tristeza mientras entraba a ver como su hija comía de mala gana sus verduras

-Y también estoy segura de que mimarias mucho a tu niña- dijo mientras solo sonreía a su hija mientras ella inflaba los cachetes con disgusto frente a su comida

**Bueno aquí está todo el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier crítica es bienvenida**

**Dejen reviews si quieren si no muchas gracias por haber leído **

**Nos vemos...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olas aquí toy de nuevo... lo sé ha sido mucho tiempo pero enserio no me venía la inspiración y pues he estado muy ocupado, pero bueno aquí va el capítulo de hoy espero q les guste**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

A las afueras de la tranquila ciudad un niño peleaba fervorosamente con dos chicos más, el pequeño pelirrojo seguía peleando hasta que sus dos amigos más se sentaron en el suelo cansados y jadeando

-Oye Brick descansemos un rato- dijo el rubio mientras descansaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente

-Si oye- trato de ayudar a convencer al pelirrojo, un chico de ojos verdes

-Vamos oigan no sean tan débiles- decía él mientras seguía mandando golpes al aire para no perder el ritmo de su entrenamiento

-Está bien vayan a descansar a sus casas yo seguiré entrenando un poco más- dijo mientras los otros chicos se sentían aliviados por poder descansar

-Gracias Brick nos vemos mañana- decían mientras se alejaban levitando cansadamente

El muchacho seguía lanzando golpes al aire y unos que otro rayo para luego receptarlo el mismo, al cabo de unos minutos el muchacho se canso y decidió para pero no se había dado cuenta de que con todo el tiempo entrenando se le había ido el día para darle la bienvenida al ocaso. Aunque el chico seguía observando al atardecer todavía no podía de dejar de pensar en su difunto padre

-Como hubiera querido conocerte- dijo mientras veía como la oscuridad se apoderaba de la noche

-Y lo harás...- dijo un "encapuchado"

-Quien eres?- dijo mientras se ponía en ponía en posición de ataque y lanzo un rayo que dio justo en la cara haciendo que la capucha se desintegrara dejando ver un rostro que al pequeño niño le parecía muy familiar

-Como deseaba verte... mi niño- dijo sonriendo de lado

-Tu-u-u-u-u...er-e-e-e-s – entonces el lloro un poco para luego saltar a los brazos de su padre

-Oye pensaba que eras parecido a mi pero veo que estar con Boomer se te pego lo lloron- dijo mientras su hijo dejo de llorar y le vio para luego golpearlo

-Oye porque me golpeas?- entonces vio que en los ojos de su hijo estaba la respuesta

-Donde estuviste? Sabes por lo que pasa mi mamá por ti? Eres un tonto- dijo mientras le volvió a golpear

Pasaron un rato hablando y el pequeño Brick no podía estar más feliz al poder estar con su padre hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Pero que tonto! Mi mama no sabe que estas aquí vamos no perdamos tiempo- dijo mientras le cogió de su brazo para llevarlo con su madre

-_Espera a que mi madre y mi hermana lo vean... van a estar tan felices-_ pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un brazo que no se movía

-Lo siento hijo pero no puedo... no debo verlas... no aun- entonces solo abrazo a su hijo para hacerlo dormir con sus ondas ultarasonicas

* * *

><p>-Mamá no te preocupes el ya vendrá- decía una pequeña niña mientras veía como su madre caminaba de lado a lado preocupada por su hijo que no volvía y en eso llegan sus hermanas con el resto del grupo<p>

-No le hemos encontrado- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y esa fue la gota que termino por destruir el resto de paciencia de Blossom

-Cuando lo encuentre va a saber quién soy yo- dijo para salir pero por la puerta entro el pequeño Brick

-BRICKKKKKK!- grito Blossom mientras su hijo no borraba su sonrisa de la cara y todos los demás se recuperaban del grito ya que ese grito fue tan potente como el mismo grito de Bubbles

-Donde diablos estabas?- dijo ya calmándose un poco

-Mamá...- abrazo a su madre- hoy hable con papá- y con esas palabras apago la llama de furia de Blossom para dejarla completamente fría

-Que dices?- dijo sin poder creer en las palabras antes dichas por su hijo

-Mam…- no pudo terminar la frase que estaba pronunciando ya que una gran explosión se oyó en todo el lugar y dio paso a una sonrisa fría que nunca pensaron oír de nuevo

-No-no puede ser- dijeron para salir afuera y poder observar un escenario que en la mente de muchas personas ya había sido olvidado… toda la ciudad de nuevo envuelta en llamas y en el centro de esta destrucción no estaba nada más que… HIM

* * *

><p>-Ya tengo que ir- decía Brick mientras era detenido por el sabio viejo<p>

-No tienes que esperar… ellos tienen que mostrar que merecen otra oportunidad- dijo mientras solo veían de lejos como unas estelas de color se ponían frente a HIM

-Buena suerte chicos….- dijo Brick mientras esperaba que ellos pasaran la prueba del viejo

* * *

><p>-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ- HIM había vuelto y estaba vez no estaba Brick para detenerlo<p>

-_Espero que el entrenamiento hay dado resultado- _pensaban todos al tiempo en que todos ponían sus poses para atacarlo incluso los niños

-Niños… váyanse- dijo Butch y cuando los niños iban a replicar él les vio con una mirada que había aprendido de su hermano mayor

-Está bien suerte- dijeron los niños mientras se iban volando y se alejaban de toda la gran pelea que se iba a avecinar

-JAJAJAJAJAJJ no me hagan reír- dijo HIM arrogantemente- ni siquiera Brick podría hacer algo contra mi ahora y ustedes son simples basuras

-Pues eso lo veremos- dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de lanzarse al ataque…

**Pues bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado… ya saben dejen reviews opinando lo que piensan son bienvenidos **

**Nos vemos…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olas aquí toy de nuevo… espero que no hayan esperado mucho por leer este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado sin más que decir aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Todos los habitantes de la ciudad corrían desesperadamente siendo seguidos por unos demonios totalmente negros y sin rostro los cuales estaban aterrorizando y destruyendo todo lo que se les ponía en frente. Cuando una señora con su hija estaban escapando la niña se soltó del agarre de su madre lo cual hizo que la multitud la botara al piso y cuando uno de estos demonios fue tras esta pequeña niña indefensa fue detenido por una mano de un chico de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas que le hizo una seña con el dedo

-No no no no no- entonces solo lo alzo al aire y con un rayo de sus ojos lo desintegro

-Vaya por más que matemos a miles de estas cosas siguen apareciendo- decía una chica que al parecer era su hermana debido al gran parecido

-Blaze tenemos que ayudar a los otros a evacuar que al parecer estas cosas no tienen límites cada vez que matamos a uno salen 6 más- entonces solo asintieron y salieron volando a donde se encontraban su primos tratando de que esas cosas no se acercaran al grupo de gente que estaba siendo evacuada

-Chicos no creo que podamos seguir así- decía un rubio mientras seguía lanzando rayos con sus ojos

-Es verdad no podremos contenerlos a este paso- decía una chica rubia mientras miraba que cada vez se agrupaban más

-Brick que hacemos?- pero no podían encontrar al nombrado por ningún lado hasta que vieron como un rayo de color rojo cruzo toda la calle haciendo retroceder a esas cosas y dejando un cráter a todo lo ancho de la calle y sin más el bajo como si nada

-Eso los detendrá por un momento- dijo para luego ver al resto de los chicos

-Blaze y Bryan quiero verlos al otro lado del cráter y no dejen que pasen por nada del mundo- ellos solo asintieron- Blumme y Bunny ustedes sobre vuelen a los chicos y ayúdenlos desde el aire- ellas también asintieron

-Y Bombón – miro fijamente a su hermana- encárgate de congelar a todos los que logren pasar hacía aquí

-Tú que vas a hacer?- pregunto curiosa al ver que Brick ya planeo todo pero aun faltaba su tarea

-Yo ayudare a nuestros padre- dijo pero al momento de querer replicar él ya voló lejos dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ella sabía que le dio ese trabajo a propósito pues sabía que ningún otro se daría cuenta de que él ya no está y si ella lo seguía podría ser un gran problema para las personas que trataban de escapar

-Diablos Brick porque siempre quieres hacer esto solo- dijo mientras ayudaba al resto a escapar del lugar y sus primos estaban peleando ferozmente dando su mejor esfuerzo

* * *

><p>Rayos de varios colores eran lanzados de la do a lado y sin más una estela de color verde se fue a estrellar en el duro pavimento<p>

-Maldición- era Butch que escupió un poco de sangre para luego elevarse y seguir con la pelea

-Tomo esto maldito- gritaba Boomer mientras lanzaba rayos que parecían meteorito junto con Bubbles pero ninguno le daba al blanco y HIM ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivarlos pues todos pasaban a través de su cuerpo

Buttercup trato de envestirlo por la espalda siendo cogida por su brazo y lanzada hacia donde Butch estaba viniendo mandándolos lejos. Blossom seguía en su posición desde lejos mientras trataba de ver como poder atacar a HIM ya que hasta ahora no habían podido dañarlo

-Que pasa linda paralizada del miedo- dijo HIM que se materializo al frente de Blossom tomándola por sorpresa y aventándola hacia algunos edificios

Todos los chicos se reunieron mientras no creían que sea lo que pasaba pues no podían ni siquiera rasguñarlo

-Maldición que demonios es ahora- dijo Butch un poco cansado de que ninguno de sus ataque le haya tocado- no era tan fuerte la última vez

-Chicos estuve observando todos sus movimientos y cada vez que lo atacamos él se desmaterializa pero cada qué vez que quiere contraatacar se vuelve a materializa así que tendremos que hacer un ataque simultaneo- todos asintieron sabiendo que el papel de Blossom era tratar de reemplazar a Brick – Boomer y Bubbles quiero que sean los señuelos traten de llamar su atención mientras Buttercup estará esperando a cuando ataque así dándole la oportunidad de darle un golpe pero si no lo logras por favor aguanto su golpe para que Butch lo ataque con un rayo desde atrás… ahora – grito y todos se dispersaron

HIM veía como los chicos se movían de una manera más ordenada y los dos rubios atacaban fervorosamente pero ni siquiera podían hacer un rasguño así que se teletransporto donde estaba Boomer para golpearlo con la rodilla en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, pero al mismo tiempo recibiendo un golpe de parte de Buttercup el cual parecía que iba a ser certero hasta que HIM se movió sin el mínimo esfuerzo sujetándola de los cabellos para dar una serie de golpe es su estomago y cara repetidamente hasta que Butch apareció atrás de HIM y puso todo su fuerza en un ataque que le dio a HIM y lo mando a volar hacia unos edificios quemados.

_-Maldición- _pensó BLossom mientras veía como HIM salía de los escombros como si nada hubiera pasado mientras al ver a sus hermanas y amigos, sabía que esta pelea terminaría mal

-Enserio chicos eso es todo lo que tienen- HIM no dejaba de reírse- pensé que tu Blossom me mostrarías que puedes ser la buena líder y que por lo menos estaría a la mitad de lo que era Brick pero aun eres muy débil

Dicho eso HIM solo desapareció y comenzó a atacar sin que nadie lo vea hasta que Boomer grito

-Cuidado Bubbles- y entonces recibió una gran onda de sombras con las que no pudo aguantar y cayo inconsciente

-Vaya no esperaba que Boomer pudiera verme a esa velocidad- dijo HIM cuando volvió a aparecer – que lastima

-Malditooooooo!- Butch se lanzo al ataque y lanzo con su puño a la cara de HIM lo cual lo mando unos metros para atrás y parecía que por fin lograron lastimarlo pues había sangre en su mejilla pero una risa los desconcertó a todos

-JAJAJAJAJAJ- se limpio la mancha de sangre y dijo- Butch y pensar que creí que tus golpes por lo menos los sentiría

_-Pero que está diciendo claramente esta lastimado-_ pensaba Blossom pero rápidamente_- amenos que esa no sea la sangre de_ _HIM en todo caso debe ser de…- _Blossom vio como el brazo de Butch parecía colgarle pues ya no tenía movimiento tan solo sangraba desde su puño

-Esa sangre es tuya… Butch- entonces volvió a desaparecer para susurrarle al oído- _y pensar que algún día ustedes fueron mis hijos… que patéticos_

Tanto Butch como Boomer fueron puestos fuera de combate y las chicas no estaban tan lejos de ese estado

-Chicas traten de atacarlo con todo lo que tengan tengo una idea- entonces asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a atacarlo pero en medio de esos ataques ambas fueron tomadas por el cuellos y en ese momento Blossom se puso detrás de HIM y soplo su aire congelante par encerrar en un bloque de hielo a HIM el cual solo dejaba afuera a las manos de HIM y así siendo posible que sus dos hermanas cayeran al suelo también inconscientes por tal ataque y falta de aire

Blossom sabía que eso no sería suficiente asique puso a sus hermanas y amigos fuera de ese lugar y comenzó a soplar de nuevo haciendo que HIM quedara en un bloque de proporciones colosales pero después de haber encerrado a HIM se arrodillo en el suelo casi sin poder pararse

-Por fin Brick te vengue- pero en eso un ventisca hizo que ella alzara a ver a HIM el cual se supone estaría paralizado pero ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado pero cuando abrió los ojos el hielo se comenzó a trisar desde adentro para luego explotar y así mandar a Blossom a donde estaban sus hermanas

-Creí que esto sería un poco más divertido pero al parecer me equivoque este es su fin- dijo para formar un onda cortante de su brazo y lanzarla la cual Blossom solo esperaba con los ojos cerrados

* * *

><p>-DEJAME IR!- gritaba Brick desesperadamente mientras veía como la mujer que mas amaba está a punto de morir junto con sus hermanos y las únicas amigas que tuvo en toda la vida<p>

-Brick se paciente y mira – en eso Brick se no sabía qué era lo que significaba hasta que…

* * *

><p>Blossom esperaba con los ojos cerrados lo que sería su muerte pero sintió que alguien se paro en frente de ella y al abrir sus ojos vio como su hijo repelía el ataque con otro ataque y causando una pequeña explosión a lo que HIM se paralizo un poco<p>

-Nos puede ser tú no puedes estar vivo tu…- en eso el polvo se disipo y se vio que el que había parado el ataque era Brick…_ hijo_

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia en fin sin más que decir aquí me despido hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Nos vemos…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olas aquí toy de nuevo... espero que no hayan esperado mucho y si lo hicieron en serio lo siento mu cho pero bueno aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_Blossom esperaba con los ojos cerrados lo que sería su muerte pero sintió que alguien se paro en frente de ella y al abrir sus ojos vio como su hijo repelía el ataque con otro ataque y causando una pequeña explosión a lo que HIM se paralizo un poco_

_-Nos puede ser tú no puedes estar vivo tu…- en eso el polvo se disipo y se vio que el que había parado el ataque era Brick…__hijo_

El pequeño Brick no sabía exactamente a lo que HIM se refería pero al recordar como una noche encontró a su madre susurrar todo aquel suceso se le ocurrió que así el tendría una ventaja aunque sea una mínima, ya que al ver como sus tíos e incluso su madre sabia que esta sería la pelea más dura que tendría en toda su vida pues tal vez sea su última

-Pues se supone que tu tampoco- respondió sin vacilar y con el tono más frio que pudo

Pero lo que paso luego le llamo un poco la atención, HIM dejo su pose de preocupación y tomo una pose más seria, Brick Jr. **(nota: junior) **supo entonces que su farsa se había ido al caño.

-Por un momento pensé que esto sería muy aburrido- la cara de sorpresa de Brick Jr. Hizo que HIM explicara- sabes tus patéticos tíos ya me habían cansado e incluso tu madre ya se me hizo una pérdida de tiempo pero tú... quiero ver que tan parecido a él eres

Brick Jr. Se lanzo al ataque sin miedo sino más bien con ira de que él fuera la causa de que su padre no podía estar con ellos, el causante de que su madre siempre estese triste y llorara cuando estese sola, él era la causa por la que él tenía que actuar fríamente frente a todo el mundo y ser el soporte de su hermana

Trato de darle un golpe de lleno en la cara pero sin conseguirlo, HIM solo espero a ver una abertura en el ataque del niño para contraatacar pero con la misma rapidez del primer ataque que Brick Jr. se movió poniendo sus manos de apoyo en el suelo para darle un patada en la cara a HIM cosa que le hizo retroceder un poco

-Vaya nunca pensé que estarías tan entrenado- HIM solo se tocaba un poco la mandíbula donde la patada había sido dada- te hare la misma oferta que a tu padre porque sería una pena que un niño tan dotado como tú, muera antes de hacer algo con su vida

HIM se comenzó a acercar al ve como Brick Jr. pensaba en lo que se había dicho. HIM ya estando lo suficientemente cerca le dijo al oído

-Tú serás más fuerte y poderoso de lo que tu padre fue- entonces puso sus manos en los hombros del chico para seguir diciendo- serás el príncipe del inframundo... no tú será el rey del inframundo y gobernaras bajo mi mando

Brick Jr. se dio vuelta despacio para mirar a HIM, el cual creía que ya tenía un nuevo subordinado que sería su mano derecha pero lo que recibió era que Brick Jr., aprovechando que estaba tan cerca de HIM, cogiera sus brazos y le diera un rodillazo en su estomago cosa que no le haría mucho daño pero ese no fue un simple golpe sino más bien...

-MALDITOOOOO!- HIM se hizo un poco para atrás cogiéndose el estomago todavía impactado de que ese simple golpe le hubiera causado tanto daño, hasta que vio la rodilla del niño , la rodilla estaba cubierta de hielo y no solo eso sino que unos rayos negros lo rodeaban la misma rodilla

-Y hay más de donde vino eso- dijo muy confiado y aunque no lo mostraba el gasto más energía de la que esperaba y comenzaba a ver un poco borroso, ese ataque era tremendamente fuerte pero a un precio muy alto gastaba más de la mitad de su energía... aun recordaba como sufrió para poder ocupar ese ataque

* * *

><p><em>Blossom esta enseñándoles a sus hijos como usar su aliento congelante y parece que Bombón ya estaba casi dominándolo pero su hijo por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo.<em>

_-Mamá por qué no puedo hacerlo?- Blossom estaba confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de algo si su hija era parecía a ella tenía posibilidad de desarrollar ese ataque pero su hijo era más parecido a su padre lo cual sería difícil pues sabia cual era el ataque especial de Brick pero aunque supiera cual era no tena idea de cómo enseñarlo pues no sabía su origen pero tal vez... sus hermanos si_

_Blossom llamo a Butch y Boomer que no estaban lejos ya que también estaban entrenando con sus hijos _

_-Chicos necesito su ayuda- dijo mientras los dos veían como todos llegaban a ver qué pasaba_

_-Que pasa Seño...rita HIM – se autocorrijo Butch al ver como Blossom ya comenzó a inhalar para su ataque del cual Brick tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso al pelear _

_-Miren es que le estaba enseñando mi aliento congelante pero Brick no lo puede hacer y pensaba que como Bombon lo pudo tal vez Brick pueda aprender esos rayos que usaba Brick- entonces ellos recordaron como sus hermano podía lanzar esos rayos negros y más sorprendente cuando cubrían su cuerpo_

_-Bueno Blossom nosotros le diremos como Brick lo aprendió pero es muy peligroso aprenderlo él tuvo muchos problemas intentándolo- entonces cuando Blossom iba a refutar su hijo dijo_

_-Lo hare, si mi padre pudo hacerlo yo también podre- entonces agacho la cabeza- eso lo haría sentirse orgulloso de mi_

_Los chicos lo llevaron a un lugar lejano para que no dañara a personas, porque aun cuanto puedas crear los rayos es muy difícil manipularlos._

_-Mira nosotros trataremos de formar una tormenta- la cara de confusión de Brick hizo que ellos le expilarían- veras mientras peleábamos con sus madres cuando éramos niños tu padre se dio cuenta de que con cada explosión se creaba mucho fuego y al cabo de un tiempo todo el humo se subía al cielo creando lluvia y mientras más huma y las presiones de nuestros golpes y rayos el cielo se agita más creando un tormenta y en la tormenta hay...- pregunto Butch a su sobrino_

_-Rayos... –sus tíos le felicitaron y acariciaron su cabeza moviéndole todo el pelo_

_-Bueno ahora lo que importa- Butch se puso serio- mira Brick primero concentraba todo su poder como queriendo lanzar una bola de energía pero esta vez no la lanzaras ni se la creara en tus manos sino en todo tu cuerpo tienes que llegar al punto de que esa energía sea del color negro luego cuando lo logres tienes que concentrar esa fuerza y tratar de atrapar un rayo con tus manos, al principio te parecerá casi imposible por eso mismo te entrenaremos Boomer entrenara tu velocidad y yo tu fuerza pero tu tendrás que aprender a controlar tu aura solo ni Boomer ni yo sabemos como_

_Así comenzó un arduo entrenamiento en donde Brick mostro sus grandes capacidades y en solo un mes logro conseguir lo necesario para poner en práctica la técnica favorita de su padre_

_-Sé que es pronto pero quiero saber si mi adre tenia nombre para esta técnica?- sus tíos le vieron y sonrieron para decirle _

_-Él le puso "Rayo infernal"- entonces los rayos comenzaron a caer y Boomer le dijo- concéntrate enfoca tu aura y cuando sientas que es el momento atrápalo_

_Entonces Brick confiado trato de atrapar el primero pero cuando lo toco todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por el rayo consiguiendo solo ser electrocutado y cayendo al suelo. Sus tíos fueron a verle pero solo vieron como su en cuerpo todavía salía uno que otro chispazo y el solo estaba ahí inconsciente_

* * *

><p>Brick Jr. se sintió un poco cansado por eso y estaba decidido a atacar solo de lejos pero lo que le sorprendió fue que HIM volvió a desaparecer y desde atrás de él agarro su nuca y fue directo con el al suelo pero una vez impactado contra el suelo HIM no lo soltó sino que comenzó a apretarlo más<p>

-Maldito mocoso eres idéntico a tu maldito padre- entonces se acerco a su oído y le dijo – así que morirás como lo hizo él

Alzo su garra transformada en una daga negra para atacarlo pero antes quería saber una cosa

-Antes d que dejes de respirar y vayas a visitar a tu padre quiero saber qué diablos hiciste porque ni Butch pudo hacerme daño- entonces Brick Jr. solo rio un poca para decir

-Pensé que eras inteligente- HIM se molesto por ese comentario pero quería saber que fue lo que lo golpeo pues si sabia como lo golpeo sabría como detener ese ataque y no lo tomarían por sorpresa otra vez

-Niño no estás en posición para burlarte de mí- entonces solo lo hundió más en el suelo causando que escupiera un poco de sangre

-Ese ataque fue una mezcla del de mi padre y mi madre su aliento congelante y el rayo infernal si sabes cómo son solo se necesita un poco de ingenio para saber cómo unirlos- entonces solo cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe que sería s fin

Pero cuando el golpe estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo una onda de viento llego hasta HIM mandándolo a volar lo cual sorprendió a todos pues venia de una persona encapuchada de la cual no se veía el rostro

-Estoy orgulloso hijo- dijo el sujeto mientras se quitaba la capucha y se veía su larga cabellera y sus rojos tan rojos como la sangre- pero ahora esto déjamelo a mí

-E-e-e-r-e-es...tú- ahora si HIM se mostraba muy alarmado pues su primogénito aun estaba vivo

-Brick...- Blossom que no podía salir de la sorpresa de ver a su hijo tan fuerte pero casi se desmaya al ver a su "criminal"

-Estoy de vuelta chicos- dijo para solo prepararse para la verdadera pelea pues sabía que HIM estuvo jugando todo el tiempo y aun con su hijo lo estuvo

-Ahora s te mandare al mismo infierno y esta vez no saldrás de ahí- entonces Brick salto al ataque...

**Cha cha cha channnnnn... como estuvo la pelea? espero que haya sido de su agrado ya saben que hacer dejen un review si les gusto y si no pues ya que **

**Nos vemos...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olassssss aquí toy de nuevo espero que no hayan esperado mucho pero en fin ahora tratare de actualizar más rápido porque estoy de vacaciones pero en fin eso no tiene que ver con mi historia así que aquí va el capítulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_-E-e-e-r-e-es...tú- ahora si HIM se mostraba muy alarmado pues su primogénito aun estaba vivo_

_-Brick...- Blossom que no podía salir de la sorpresa de ver a su hijo tan fuerte pero casi se desmaya al ver a su "criminal"_

_-Estoy de vuelta chicos- dijo para solo prepararse para la verdadera pelea pues sabía que HIM estuvo jugando todo el tiempo y aun con su hijo lo estuvo_

_-Ahora s te mandare al mismo infierno y esta vez no saldrás de ahí- entonces Brick salto al ataque..._

Cada uno de los presentes tenía sus propios pensamientos y reacciones, puesto que para unos ver a su hermano vivo después de tanto tiempo era un gran alivio y esto era compartido por todos excepto dos de los presentes... su esposa e hijo, para ellos saber que Brick estaba de vuelta era como si la vida cobrara colores de nuevo

Brick Jr. con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas se acerco a su madre y tíos para decirles alegre

-Mamá es lo que te quise decir... papá está vivo- ahora Blossom entendía lo sonrisa y las palabras "_Mamá... hoy hable con papá" _

Ella no podía estar más feliz y preocupada porque el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron esos dos causo que ambos perecieran y esta vez no quería que su familia se vuelva a separar

* * *

><p>-Bombón creo que están desapareciendo pero porque?- Bryan a pesar de estar cansado estaba todavía de pie<p>

-Un momento donde está Brick?- pregunto preocupada Blumme, lo que causo muchas miradas de todos y en especial una de hermano celoso en Blaze

-Qué? Él es el que siempre sabe qué hacer y por lo visto no está- entonces Bombón les dijo lo que él hizo y causo varias caras de sorpresa

-QUEEEE!... ese maldito quiere toda la diversión no se lo permitiré... vamos- todos salieron volando a donde se supone que estaría la pelea

* * *

><p>Tanto Brick como HIM demostraban can poder y velocidad pues ambos peleaban a un ritmo que apenas eran visibles y parecía que ninguno estaba cansado, aunque ninguno de los dos pelaba con todo lo que tenían.<p>

Los que veían esa pelea no podían creer como es que ellos tenían esos poderes y esto causo que tanto Butch como Boomer golpearan el suelo

-MALDICION!- repetían una y otra vez mientras todos trataban de calmarlos

-Tranquilízate Butch quieres darles ese ejemplo a tus hijos- Buttercup observaba la frustración en los ojos de Butch

-Boomer está bien... Brick se encargara del resto- eso lejos de ayudar hizo que los dos hermanos se sintieran más frustrados

-Le prometimos que las cuidaríamos, que nos haríamos más fuertes, que ya no dependeríamos de él... Y MIRANOS...- Butch no podía sentirse más humillado- él tuvo que venir de la muerte porque sabía que no podríamos con esto

-Butch no digas eso- Buttercup trato de acercarse a Butch pero él se lo impedía

-Chicos no hablen así hicimos todo lo que pudimos... – Boomer soltó una risa

-Y lo que hicimos fue nada... mírenlos pelear ni siquiera pudimos cansar a HIM... él esta como si nada y eso le dará más problemas a Brick...- Boomer agacho la cabeza

-Solo somos un estorbo para él no podíamos igualarlo...- completo Butch mientras también se sentía un inútil

-Eso no es verdad!- Brick Jr. les dijo a sus tíos- yo hable con mi papá antes de que esto comenzara y me dijo que está orgulloso de ustedes que se habían vuelto muy fuertes

Los chicos aun después de escuchar eso no reaccionaron pero una onda de viento hizo que todos vieran hacia la pelea y solo para ver a Brick dándoles la espalda a solo unos metros

-Me decepcionan chicos- Brick miraba para atrás y en sus ojos se mostraba mucha frialdad

-Brick ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron no puedes decirles eso!- Blossom estaba un poco sorprendida de la actitud de su esposo

-Me decepcionan chicos...- volvió a decir Brick pero esta vez continuo- no pensé que se rindieran así de fácil... que si o no estaba aquí para ayudarlos no se iban a parar para intentarlo de nuevo... chicos ser fuerte no es el que nuca cae eso se los dije siempre... solo recuerden... qué es ser fuerte?

En eso HIM desapareció y volvió a aparecer al lado de Brick para darle un golpe en la cara pero Brick también desapareció y lanzo una piedrita para molestar a HIM mientras él se calentaba más y volvía a atacar frenéticamente mientras en la cabeza de los chicos resonaban las palabras de su hermano

_-Qué es ser fuerte?- _Boomer y Butch alzaron la vista con ojos llenos de determinación

-Ser fuerte es nunca dejar de intentar!- ambos miraron como Brick recibía golpes pero aun así no se cansaba sino que regresaba el golpe y trataba de hacerlo con más fuerza. HIM y Brick volvieron a colisionar en el aire mandando a ambos a parar en direcciones opuestas

-Chicos necesito su ayuda...- Brick miro a todos y de la misma forma todos asintieron- Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles sus hijos podrán seguir su paso?

-Si -dijeron seguro los mayores y en eso Brick les dijo

-Oye viejo necesitamos tu ayuda- Brick le hablo al aire por lo cual ellos miraron con cara de confusión hasta que un viejo con un bastos de reloj apareció a lado de Brick dándole en la cabeza con el mismo bastón

-Tenme más respeto- en eso Brick sobándose la cabeza

-Este no es momento para eso- todos miraban lo que sucedía sin entender lo que pasaba- te lo vuelvo a preguntar es la única forma de detenerlo?

-Lamentablemente como ya te lo dije antes es la única- Brick solo reflexiono esas palabras y dijo

-Chicos quiero que distraigan a HIM todo el tiempo que puedan- todos miraron muy serios como Brick lo decía- Boomer se que tú solo no podrás con su velocidad pero quiero que peleen intercaladamente, tú, Bubbles y tus hijos, así podrán parar a HIM... Butch quiero que cada vez que ellos logren alentar o si quiera dudar lo ataques con todo lo que tenga, mientras Buttercup y tus hijos tratan de dar el segundo golpe pero este tiene que ser exactamente después del tuyo... y por último mis niños, sé que no nos hemos visto nunca pero yo sé que ustedes deben tener una gran puntería como la de su madre, así que ustedes apoyaran a todos disparándole rayos a HIM traten de que pierda su velocidad y no ataque a su familia

-Pero Brick el puede teletransportarce- dijo Boomer – no podre alcanzarlo y además e hace intangible

-Boomer sigues siendo un niñito- Boomer se ofendió por tal comentario- el solo es muy rápido viste lo que yo hice eso si es teletransporación y segundo gracias a mi hijo parece que ese golpe no afecto su fuerza ni le dolió pero le preocupo porque por el momento no puede hacerse intangible entonces a la carga...

Todos asintieron y en eso solo faltaba Blossom ella todavía no tenía una función especifica

-Siques siendo tan mandón como siempre- Brick solo sonrió un poco

-Aprendí de la mejor- Blossom se sonrojo un poco- pero Blossom necesito que ayudes a los niños con la puntería pero trata de lanzarle pantalla de hielo para que pierda balance y quiero que formes una barrera de hielo alrededor mío para ganar algo de tiempo

Blossom entendió eso y Brick solo cerro sus ojos y apretón con fuerza los puños mientras Blossom soplaba y formaba un tempano de hielo alrededor de él como le había solicitado

HIM miraba interesado en lo que estaba pasando y solo comenzó a reír fuerte

-Bravo, bravo- HIM estaba sumamente interesado en lo que sucedía- Brick eres muy listo pero no importa lo que hagas no me podrán vencer, no esta vez, aunque hayas vuelto de la muerte no podrás hace nada

Rápidamente HIM lanzo unas sombras donde estaba Brick pero las capas de hielo resistieron y no llego a ser más problema para Brick, a lo que HIM se enfureció y trato de moverse ahí pero todos comenzaron a hacer lo que Brick les dijo y tal parece que la velocidad de HIM era demasiado ara ello por eso Boomer para en seco y cerró los ojos

_-Concéntrate... trata de sentir donde esta- _Boomer poco a poco comenzó a escuchar todo en cámara lenta y finalmente pudo ver donde iría HIM, así que se adelanto y le cogió de la mano para darle una patada en la cara la cual le desbalanceo un poco par luego recibir un golpe de Butch seguido de una serie de golpes de parte de Buttercup y sus hijos, los cuales se movieron para que una lluvia de rayos y poderes cayeran sobre HIM.

Brick aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir lo que había pasado – _eso chicos sigan así ya falta poco-_ el aura que estaba alrededor de Brick se tornaba cada vez más grande y hacia que todo el lugar comenzara a temblar un poco lo cual daba a entender su gran poder

-No maldita sea no dejare que completes lo que sea que estés haciendo- pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse era detenido por todos ellos y por más que se movía o hiciera algo para esquivarlos le era imposible esquivar golpes, rayos y pantallas de hielo hasta que llego a su límite simplemente exploto

-Ya me canse de jueguitos- HIM concentro sus sombras en sus manos y las lanzo a todos lados mientras estas cubrían gran parte del lugar alcanzando a todos los cuales al sentir tanta negatividad no podían ni moverse

-Y ahora por ti – lanzo una gran onda de poder que iba directo al lugar donde Brick estaba ero a medio camino su hijo lo detuvo

-Se...ne-ce-si-it-a-a...-m-ma.a. ...para…..d-e-e-sa-cer-te...d-ee...mi-i – Brick Jr. estaba ahí deteniendo ese ataque dirigido a su padre

-Maldito mocoso- materializo una lanza con sus sombras y la lanzo pero esta al estar muy cerca se congelo por un viento halado

-No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima me entendiste- Blossom jadeando se mantenía enfrente de él con la mirada desafiante

-Ni nosotros- todos y cada uno de los chicos se levantaban lentamente pero demasiado cansados

-Simplemente son unos idiotas- HIM solo dio un giro brusco que mano a volar a todos y Clavo en el tempano de hielo a Brick Jr. pero el niño se negaba a rendirse

-Maldito mocoso creo que la única forma de pararte será matándote verdad?- lo cogió del cuello y le mando a volar contra el pavimento- tienes suerte de que primero quiera matar a tu padre pero cuando se dio la vuelta Brick estaba cruzado de brazos pero alrededor de él estaba su aura que ahora era negra la cual parecía que tenia colas con vida propia

-Pues eso lo veremos- Brick rompió todo el gran tempano de hielo para crear el suficiente humo para coger a HIM por la espalda

-Ahora es tu fin maldito- el aura de Brick aprisiono a HIM y comenzaba a rasgar el aire formando una puerta la inframundo, tal como lo había hecho con el meteorito

-Qué diablos haces?- HIM no podía moverse pues esa aura le mantenía inmovilizado d pies a cabeza

-Como te dije antes... te encerrare en el mismo infierno...

**Bueno ahí le dejo por hoy y espero que sea de su agrado... ya saben díganme en un review lo que opinan si les gusto o no son libres de comentar**

**Nos vemos...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olassssss aquí toy de nuevo… sinceramente perdón por haberme demorado tanto pero mi compu estaba con virus y le mandaron a formatear, en fin se borro casi todo y unas de las cosas que se borraron fueron todas mis historias así que me toco empezar desde el inicio, pero bueno sin, más preámbulos aquí va el capitulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

_-Ahora es tu fin maldito- el aura de Brick aprisiono a HIM y comenzaba a rasgar el aire formando una puerta al inframundo, tal como lo había hecho con el meteorito_

_-Qué diablos haces?- HIM no podía moverse pues esa aura le mantenía inmovilizado de pies a cabeza_

_-Como te dije antes... te encerrare en el mismo infierno..._

Brick miro de nuevo a los chicos y les susurro una vez más

_-Adiós- _Brick entro con HIM en ese portal pero después de unos segundos el portal se cerro y no había rastros de HIM, lo que hizo que todos estuvieran contentos cierta ojirosa se dio cuenta de que tampoco había rastro de Brick

-¿Dónde esta Brick?- ello comenzó a buscarlo mientras su hijo también lo buscaba y así se siguieron uniendo el resto para encontrarlo pero al ver que no lo encontraron una voz comenzó a hablar

-El no esta aquí- el viejo con el bastón de reloj apareció enfrente de todos- no lo encontraran…

-A que te refieres con eso?- Butch se acercó al viejo- Brick debe estar por aquí

El viejo solo negó con la cabeza y respondió

-Son muy fuertes- en eso comenzó a flotar alrededor de todos- Brick no se equivoco en lo que dijo

-Déjate de juegos y dinos donde esta Brick- esta vez fue Blossom la que hablo con una voz tan fría que caso que casi todos se callaran, pero no hizo el mismo efecto en el amo del tiempo

-No me extraña que tengas esa actitud- el solo dijo de nuevo- después de todo eres la esposa de Brick

A Blossom ya se le se le estaba acabando la paciencia y si ese "viejo" no le decía donde estaba su Brick era más que seguro que lo iba a moler a golpes. Sus brazos comenzaron a congelarse al punto de que sus manos parecían que eran de hielo puro

-Tranquila niña- el viejo se puso un poco más serio – Brick esta en el inframundo

-Qué?- todos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que esa respuesta solo abría camino a más preguntas

* * *

><p>Tanto Brick como HIM estaban adentrándose a las profundidades de un lugar a donde nunca verías más la luz del sol, donde el más mínimo movimiento causaba una agonía infinita, un lugar de donde no hay regreso para mortales y aun para los demonios les era casi imposible escapar.<p>

Cuan por fin llegaron a donde pertenecía el ser siniestro que amenazaba con acabar el mundo, Brick lo soltó pero aun así su aura no desaparecía.

HIM al ser soltado comenzó a reír como maniático mientras que Brick no mostraba ninguna emoción, él estaba seguro de cual seria su destino y lo enfrentaría como hombre

-Eres un estúpido- HIIM paro su risa mientras sus ojos se hicieron sombríos- este es mi hogar, este es mi reino, yo nací aquí… NUNCA ME PODRAS DERROTAR EN ESTE MUNDO!

Junto con su grito todas las llamas del lugar comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente mientras se formaba un remolino que impactaría en Brick, él cual solo sonrió y dejo que el ataque lo golpeaba

-Que estúpido- HIM iba a seguir pero de las llamas salía Brick sin ni siquiera un rasguño

-Creo que él estúpido eres tú- Brick se teletransporto el frente de HIM y con una patada lo mando a volar

-IMPOSIBLE!- HIM no podía creer lo que pasaba- ningún ser vivo, ya sea humano o criatura, puede estar aquí deberías estar quemándote por las llamas del infierno

-Pues tú más que nadie debería saber que yo ya no soy normal- HIM recordó su anterior pelea en donde se supone que él también debería haber muerto

Aunque en un pequeño instante se mostro un poco preocupado de nuevo se volvió a reír

-No inmortal, aquí yo soy inmortal- las llamas comenzaron a hacerse más grandes cuando HIM alzo los brazos

Brick solo una risa casi inaudible por la conmoción que creaban las llamas y el fuego descontrolado

-Quien dijo algo de matarte?- Brick nuevamente se teletransporto pero esta vez detrás de HIM y antes de que el hiciera algo dos largos brazos, creados por su aura, lo atraparon

HIM no se podía mover y cada segundo era envuelto por el aura de Brick, quien cada vez se seguía acercando al piso a causa de que estaba usando todo su poder para aprisionar a HIM

-Que diablos haces?- HIM quería moverse pero no lograba nada

-Sabes… por más que lo pensé no encontré ningún otro método para poder derrotarte…- a Brick comenzó a salirle sangre por la boca

HIM vio lo que le pasaba a Brick y comenzó a reír ya sabia que estaba haciendo

-Vaya pensé que quería estar más tiempo con tu familia- Brick ni siquiera le hizo caso

-Oh vamos, sé que quieres estar con ellos y si tu continuas así…- HIM sonrió malévolamente- morirás

* * *

><p>-QUE EL QUE?- todos los presente comenzaron a querer atacar al viejo<p>

-NO! Él no puede irse de nuevo- Butch estaba más que molesto, su hermano moriría de nuevo

_-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer- _Blossom pensaba con mucha desesperación no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, su Brick moriría de nuevo

-Chicos cálmense- trataba de razonar pero sin lugar nada pero en eso Boomer se canso y lo cogió de su ropa para gritar

-Debe haber otro modo de detenerlo- pero el señor del tiempo solo se quedo callado- DEBE HABER OTRA MANERA

-Simplemente no la hay- el desapareció de las manos de Boomer para de nuevo ser visto atrás de él

-HIM tiene demasiado poder ahora y su hermano es la única persona que seria capaz de encerrarlo por eso le di esos poderes- Blossom salió de silencio para verlo a la cara

-Mándame a mi también yo lo sacare de ahí- ese comentario dejo a todos fríos

-Chica no escuchaste lo que te dije- el volvió a decir- Brick puede estar en el infierno por los poderes que le di, pero como tiene que usar esos poderes para encerrarlo volverá a ser un mortal… es decir morirá

-Por favor déjame ir por él- Blossom lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que le rogaba que le dejara ir por su amor

-No puedo niña Brick me dijo que no deje a nadie ir por él- el con su bastón hizo que una pantalla apareciera enfrente de todos –lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es esto

-BRIIIIIICK!- Blossom trato de volar a través de ese "portal" pero solo lo traspaso

-Ese no es un portal- el volvió a ver a todos los demás- acérquense… Brick me dijo que no los podía llevar con el, pero al menos quiero que lo vena por última vez

Dentro de estas imágenes se veía como Brick estaba ya casi arrodillado pero aun mantenía sus manos alzadas de las cuales su aura seguía saliendo para seguir formándose una esfera negra alrededor de HIM

Todos miraban en silencio mientras no podían hacer nada, pero Blossom soltó en llanto cuando Brick bajo una mano y se tapo la boca para que no salga más sangre

-Brick ya comenzó a perder sus poderes- dijo el viejo

* * *

><p>Brick ya comenzaba a sentir el calor de las llamas en su cuerpo y a pesar de que ese era su elemento, no podía evitar saltar unos gritos de agonía<p>

-Jajajajajjaj- HIM ya no estaba rodeado por los anteriores brazos pero aun así no podía salir de ahí, ya casi estaba completo y esta vez ya no podría salir de ahí nunca

-Mi niño porque no lo dejas ahí y así tendrías la oportunidad de salir con vida de esta- HIM quería persuadirlo de dejarlo así y por lo menos después de décadas podría salir

-No quieras jugar con mi mente- Brick hablaba ya casi en forma de susurro y alzo la vista a donde esta HIM

-Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para que nuca más vuelva a salir de aquí- Brick alzo su otra mano y dio un grito, pero no de agonía todo su aura lo abandono y la esfera que contenía a HIM se cerro y se oscureció hasta el punto de que parecía que era un solo negro

-Al….fin…acabo…..- Brick cayo al suelo y comenzó a sr rodeado por la llamas del inframundo mientras solo cerraba sus ojos lentamente

* * *

><p>-No por favor…. HAGA ALGO!- Blossom miraba sin poder hacer nada hasta de que cayó de nuevo al suelo<p>

-Yo solo no puedo hacerlo debes estar dispuesta a todo si quieres salvarlo- el viejo centro su báculo y este comenzó a brillar

-BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCKKKK!- ese grito comenzó algo que ni el mismo dueño del tiempo esperaba, la pantalla por donde veían a Brick comenzó a trisarse y de la nada Blossom voló nuevamente pero esta vez hacia la grieta que había causado y si más toda la pantalla se rompió mientras ella trataba de abrir un nuevo portal con sus manos

-BRIIIICK!- ella trata de que el la escuchara

* * *

><p><em>-BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCKKKK!- <em>Brick ya solo esperaba que las llamas lo consumieran mientras que el pareció escuchar algo pero aun así no podía creer que era _su _voz

_-BRIIIICK!- _una vez más esa voz sonó y Brick abrió los ojos mientras que trataba de ver de donde venia esa voz y vio hacia arriba para ver como de una grieta salía luz, pero esa era luz del sol y lo que le llamo la atención vio como dos manos abrían lentamente un portal y de ahí se podía observar a cierta peliroja… Blossom

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado si no pues ya que….. ya mismo será el final de esta historia y la verdad agradezco a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews…. Bueno ya saben que hacer**

**Nos vemos…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olasssssssssss aquí toy de nuevo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y tal vez sea de los últimos tuve problemas con este final así que un amigo me dio unas ideas y en total se me ocurrieron tres finales si quieren saber de los otros me lo hacen saber…. sin más que decir aquí va el **_**capítulo de hoy**_

_-BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCKKKK!-__Brick ya solo esperaba que las llamas lo consumieran mientras que el pareció escuchar algo pero aun así no podía creer que era__su__voz_

_-BRIIIICK!-__una vez más esa voz sonó y Brick abrió los ojos mientras que trataba de ver de donde venia esa voz y vio hacia arriba para ver como de una grieta salía luz, pero esa era luz del sol y lo que le llamo la atención vio como dos manos abrían lentamente un portal y de ahí se podía observar a cierta pelirroja… Blossom_

Brick quien aunque trataba de hablar y decirle que no se le acercara, no podía ni articular una palabra, su garganta le sabía a hierro y todo su cuerpo le dolía pues sentía que la sangre que corría por sus venas era lava, sus ojos, ya casi sin luz ni ganas de vivir, miraban como su único amor estaba arriesgando todo por él.

Blossom sentía que sus manos no podrían más y estas le quemaban pero ella no se quería rendir

-_No lo perderé de nuevo- _ se repetía esas palabras, y no dejaba de repetirlas, no quería estar sola de nuevo, ella quería que sus hijos conocieran a su padre como ella lo hacia, quería que Brick hiciera travesuras con su hijo, quería verlo lo celoso que seria con su hija, ella solo quería tenerlo

-BRICKKKK!- con un último esfuerzo logro abrir lo suficiente la puerta al infierno y entro para dirigirse a donde Brick yacía. A pesar de que ella era una chica súper poderosa, con una resistencia inigualable, no podía evitar que las llamas del infierno la comenzaran a hacerle daño

Poco a poco se acercaba a Brick y no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque pronto estaría con el y eso le costó unos segundo de distracción, lo suficiente para que una llamarada de fuego la golpeara e hiciera que cayera a un lado de Brick, aunque adolorida se levanta para coger de la mano a Brick y al tocarla se dio cuenta de que no solo él estaba sangrando sino que ella también comenzó a hacerlo

-No…debiste….hacerlo…- Brick hablo casi en susurro mientras apretaba la mano de Blossom

-Después hablamos- Blossom cargo a Brick en su espalda y comenzó a regresar a la puerta pero esta comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco, y aunque Blossom volaba con toda la fuera que podía, no lo lograría

A pesar de que Brick casi estaba inconsciente podía sentir que si todo seguía así los dos morirían ahí, y a pesar de tener pocas fuerzas le dijo a Blossom

-Suéltame…- Blossom lo miro y no podía creer lo que le pidió- solo soy un peso muerto… si seguimos así ambos moriremos… así que suéltame

-NO! Nunca lo hare…- Blossom se negaba dejarlo caer no podía perderlo de nuevo y no lo haría

-Los dos saldremos de esta, y si tú no sales yo tampoco- Brick simplemente cerro los ojos y pensó para si mismo –_"como hubiese deseado vivir contigo… pero no dejare que tú mueras conmigo"_

Brick comenzó a concentrar todo lo que le queda, todo, daría todos en este último movimiento aun si esto le cuesta la viva. Detrás de Blossom comenzó a formarse de nuevo una aura negra mientras ellos comenzaban aumentar la velocidad

-Lo que sea que estés haciendo Brick! No pares- Blossom no podía estar más feliz tan ella como Brick saldrían de ese lugar

* * *

><p>Afuera de esa puerta, todos estaban más que preocupados e incluso Buttercup no podía más así que comenzó a volar para entrar ella también, pero fue detenida por su hermana y por Boomer<p>

-Déjenme! Yo los salvare- por más que se movía no la soltaban

-Quieta ilusa…- el guardián del tiempo hablo- ya te dije que un mortal no puede entrar al infierno eso solo le causaría la muerte adem….

No pudo terminar ya que Bruch lo cogió de su ropa y le grito

-ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA!- Butch también quería salvar a su hermano- Haz algo tu puede controlar el tiempo… HAZ ALGO!

El viejo se desvaneció de las manos del joven y hablo desde su espalda

-No puedo eso esta por muy arriba de mis poderes- hablo despacio- además mis hermanos se molestarían si interfiero directamente…

-A que te refieres con que se molestarían…?- Boomer trato de verse un poco frio como su hermano- y de que no puedes interferir directamente?

-Pues ninguno de nosotros se nos es permitido cambiar las cosas directamente, por eso lo hacemos indirectamente- el guardián del tiempo señalo a la puerta y dijo- ese es el reino de mi hermano no puedo meterme en esto

Para todos esa respuesta solo dio más dudas pero antes de que pudieran refutar un mano negra salió de la puerta y al piso cayo Blossom casi inconsciente que trataba de pararse por sus propias fuerzas pero no lo lograba

-Me sorprenda que haya podido salir, aunque eso debió ser obra de Brick…- todos los presente que pusieron la atención en Blossom se dieron cuenta de eso, no estaba Brick

-No puede ser…- todos miraban como ese brazo demoniaco formado por energía negra comenzaba a desvanecerse junto con el portal y eso solo causaba que todos se quedaran estáticos hasta que Butch salió volando a donde la puerta estaba

-BRICKKKKKK!- Butch paso de largo pues la puerta finalmente se había cerrado y no quedaba rastro de esa puerta

-NOOOOOOOOO!- Butch no pudo llegar simplemente no pudo

Y aunque Blossom estaba inconsciente de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas salían demostrando que sabia lo que paso a su alrededor

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos antes<strong>

Blossom no podía estar más feliz sabia que si Brick estaba con ella podría conseguir lo que quiera, incluso vencer esas llamas del infierno

-Lo siento Blossom…- Blossom sintió un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego escucho un "_adiós"_, no podía entender el significado de esas palabras hastasintió que era envuelta con una energía y luego ya no sentía a Brick en s espalda.

Regreso a ver y miro como del cuerpo de Brick un brazo demoniaco salía hasta donde estaba ella pero lo que le llamo la atención era que Brick no estaba ascendiendo con ella

-No espera Brick… NOOOOOOO!- Blossom quedo inconsciente de tanto esfuerzo mientras que ese brazo logro pasar la puerta antes de que se cerrara ahora solo quedaba Brick, quien comenzó a desplomarse dentro de las llamas de infierno mientras este mismo sonreía ante su muerte sin importarle nada más que haber salvado a su amor… diciendo

-_Recuérdame…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo actual<strong>

Todos estaban preocupados de Blossom ya que esta no despertaba y con cada segundo todos se preocupaban más hasta que el guardián y amo del tiempo se levanto y se acercó a donde ellos estaban, puso una mano en la cabeza de Blossom y comenzó a brillar un resplandor verde del cual algunas de las heridas de Blossom se curaron y la apariencia del amo del tiempo cambio a las de un joven de unos 23 años

-Estará bien no se preocupen…- y con esas palabras desapareció como el polvo

-NOOOOOO!- Blossom se despertó de la nada y comenzó a buscar desenfrenadamente a Brick pero al no verlo las imágenes de lo último que paso volvieron a su mente y volvió a llorar mientras no podía creer lo que paso, lo había perdido de nuevo

-Brick…

**FIN…...? (solo si quieren conti si no, este es el fin)**

**Bueno este es el final y si ustedes quieren puede que haga una secuela pero es solo si quieren porque en serio hasta aquí quería que esta historia llegue bueno les quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos y cada uno de sus reviews en serio pero bueno ya nos vemos en otra historia**

**Nos vemos…**


End file.
